Dai Maou no Zakki: Paradise Lost
by Da-Tenshi Setsuna
Summary: Kami Akatsuki is a hikikomori whose abusive parents died in a car accident. Once he gets the opportunity, he becomes the DigiSanct's Ruler: Yggdrasil. However, the darkness is rising and nothing will be the same anymore, coz a certain angel Digimon deceided to rebel, marking the start of a great war...
1. Sagaku no Shinzui

This one is a spin-off to my Digimon Tamers/Shadow Tamers/Battle Force series and it takes place in a different universe, and the only familiar character who appears is Shinzui. I warn you, this one has more violence and more drama than my past fics and the rating may change. You've been warned. As you probably guessed, this one is loosely based on Paradise Lost (by John Milton), but also on the series Supernatural and Fallen. Also, this is a complete remake of my erased D-Guardian story.

I don't own anything, except the story concept, Shinzui, Asuna and Kami.

* * *

**01. Entry**

**Sagaku no Shinzui**

_[Awake by Yuki Kajiura]_

It may be strange or even awkward, but the universe in which onee-chan Arisa lives ain't the only one. As already shown when Zyra and Reina used their powers to seperate the merged Real and Digital World and created an entire new timeline, there are more universes. I know it well, coz the DigiGnomes can travel through dimensions and being the Messanger of the DigiGnomes, I, Shinzui, known as the Spirit, can also travel to different dimensions. One universe particulary.

It's called Digital Sanctuary, or DigiSanct for short. It's very specific, due being the only known dimension were the Digital World and the Human World merged and remained like that, without any negative effect on the world in general. According to a legend, it's the work of the first ruler of the Digital World, a human called Hoshizuku Asuna, who entered it first using the Digital Network. (And some of our help).

Anyways, DigiSanct is not a world where peace rules. In fact, it's a world of chaos, strict restrictions and rules, where war constantly destroys village after village, city after city. That particular war is a war between the angel and demon Digimon. On one side we have Yggdrasil (no, not the Yggy you already know). This one is in fact a boy, who was chosen to bring peace to the world. On the other side are the Demon Lords (and again, they're not the ones you already know).

DigiSanct is, BTW, divided into four spheres: Dark Area (where the demon Digimon reside), Data Realm (the one in which most of humanity and Digimon live), Neutral Territory (no one ever dared to go there) and Heavens Zone (where the angel Digimon and Yggy live). The DigiCouncil is just a formal organisation which takes care of the world in Yggy's absence.

Humans here get, at the age of 7, special Digivices called DigiLockets, or D-Locks for short. They're small devices, the size of your palm and look like an MP4, with a screen and three buttons and they can be either clipped on your belt, bag or somewhere else or worn as armbands, necklaces or what do I know. And they can be updated with various functions. It depends on the Tamer.

All humans (and especially Tamers) have a DigiAura, which is similar to the DigiSoul. When a human and a Digimon DigiAura co-respond, they have a Lock-Up, becoming partners. It can be broken, of course, but it is as painful as the case with Zyra and her partners. Different from her dimension, in DigiSanct, humans have one partner. The DigiAura can also be used for digivolution.

DigiSanct is in fact known as the World of Sagaku, which translates World of Balance, but also World of Differences. And one of the greatest differences between the world you know and DigiSanct, is the fact that here, it is forbbiden by law to be partnered up with a demon Digimon. I was indeed shocked when I found that out. Those who have demonic partners are called Outcasts and thrown out of the society. Any demon Digimon who appears at the Data Realm is hunted down and killed by D-Hunters. Don't blame the people here. They all in fact live in fear that an another war will start and erase everything out of existance. The reallity here is very cruel.

I guess I should tell ya how this one actually started. But I'm not certain how it will end...

**TBC...**


	2. The New Ruler

**02. Chapter**

**The New Ruler**

_[A Shadow by Yuki Kaijura]_

Light as feathers, snowflakes fell. Silently, they played in the wind, dancing and swirling. Quietly, they came down, dissapearing in the white, thick snow on the ground.

_Tap..._

_Tap..._

_Tap..._

The ground was covered in red snow.

_Tap..._

_Tap..._

_Tap..._

He stared at them expressionlessly, realizing it was over. Their bodies were cold as the ground in which they were burried.

_Tap..._

_Tap..._

_Tap..._

Blood dripped from their dead corpse, spraying the clear white snow red. Dark, bloody red.

**RED, RED, RED!**

_Tap..._

_Tap..._

_Tap..._

Shovels threw the ground back, the dirty mud covering them. They made the beautiful snow dirty as well. However, this was their last goodbye as well. Their last time they ruined something.

_Tap..._

_Tap..._

_Tap..._

He glared at their grave, happy they were gone. Nobody came either. Everyone left as soon as possible. It was like a routine.

_Tap..._

_Tap..._

_Tap..._

The blood quietly dripped. He smirked. They were gone! He wanted to shout. He wanted to dance on their graves. He was finally free.

_Tap..._

_Tap..._

_Tap..._

The pure snow kept on falling, covering the ground. It would soon dissapear, the mud and be replaced with new fresh snow. A new fresh start.

_Tap..._

_Tap..._

_Tap..._

His icy blue eyes shot open. He rubbed them, still sleepy, and looked at the digital clock next to his bed. It was 1:05 AM. He slept only for two hours. But those two hours were enough time for him to dream that hellish nightmare. He frowned, standing up, wearing only a white T-shirt and his black boxer-shorts. He marched, bare-foot, to the window and looked outside. The snow was still falling and nobody was on the cold streets. It was dark and the lone street lamp in his street was the only thing which lighted it up.

The 17 year old boy went with his fingers through his short messy gray hair and sat before his computer, starting it up, like always when he couldn't sleep. He was a hikikomori, a NEET and a good hacker, and he hated to go outside. All he needed was the cyberworld. So he logged in his e-mail.

He sighed as he noticed the e-mails of his family and friends. There weren't many, just a few, all saying one thing:

"We're sorry that we couldn't come to your parents' funeral." he read.

Akatsuki Kami rolled with his eyes. He didn't expect it different. He didn't blame them for not coming. He himself wouldn't even go to it, if he wasn't obligated to. Heck, he hated his parents. They were the worst people in the world. Both were abusive, considering him as a failure. They thought their son wasn't able to achieve anything, that he's a waste of space.

And now, they're dead.

Kami erased all the mail from his cousins, not even reading what was standing in them. He was just glad it was over. His parents got what they deserved. Heck, he was thankful that the poor drunk fool who was arrested by the police drove his car into the van of his parents, killing them for good.

He scrolled down, ignoring the commercials and noticed a strange mail. His eyes narrowed as there was no adress of the sender.

_**To**: _Akatsuki Kami

_**Subject**:_ Important

_You're hereby invited to come to the Sky Palace at Heavens Zone. If you accept the invitation, please send a mail with the words 'I accept' back in the next three minutes. If not, please delete the mail and we will choose someone else._

_Yours sincerely, the Wishgranters._

"WTF is this?"

Kami frowned. He thought this was a joke. One of his friends probably sent it to make fun of him. Even in such a moment. Kami tried to track down the sender, but he was rejected. He just couldn't break the firewall. An another mail came.

_**To:** _Akatsuki Kami

_**Subject:** _Choose, now!

_Do you want to rule over the DigiSanct?_

"What?!"

_Send your answer, now!_

"Ah, okay." muttered Kami, visibly annoyed, and started to type his answer. But before he could send it, he was surrounded by white light. Then he dissapeared.

**xXx**

"Come back you little...agh!"

"Heh, catch me!"

"Hey!"

Kami's eyes wided. He was surprised to see a MedievalDukemon and a Dorumon chasing a Dracmon. The demonic Digimon suddenly ran behind Kami, blowing raspberries at his chasers.

"Why you-?!" MedievalDukemon growled as he stopped in front of the confused boy, still glaring at Dracmon. Dorumon meanwhile eyed the boy.

"Who are you and what are you doing in the Sky Palace? This sector of DigiSanct is only for humans and Digimon who work here." said Dorumon.

"Heh, he was sleepwalking!" Dracmon chuckled. Kami's cheeks became red when he realized he was still in his T-shirt and boxer-shorts.

"Shut up!" Both MedievalDukemon and Dorumon yelled at Dracmon.

"Guys, I have no idea how I got here or what I'm doing here in the first place." said Kami. "I remember sitting at home in front of my laptop as a strange e-mail came. The next thing I know is that I appeared here."

"Well, dude knows how to make an entrance." Dracmon chuckled again. A glare from the other two Digimon silenced him.

"And what stood in that e-mail?" asked Dorumon. "Who sent it?"

"That I'm supposed to become DigiSanct's new ruler. And it was sent by someone called Wishgranters." Kami responded. He was confused as he saw their expressions. Dorumon and MedievalDukemon looked at each other, surprised, as if telephaticaly communicating. Dracmon was meanwhile staring, surprised, at Kami, his jaw dropped. Kami sweatdropped.

"Guys, that was supposed to be a joke, right?" he asked. "Right?!"

"Come with us." Finally, MedievalDukemon spoke. He turned around and walked away, followed by Dorumon. Kami gulped and followed them.

"Hey, and what about me? Oi!" Dracmon, who was left behind, yelled. "We still didn't end our chase!"

Dorumon and MedievalDukemon ignored him. Kami, however, glanced back and then to his two 'guides'.

"Can he come with us?" he asked. MedievalDukemon groaned. Kami shrugged. "I'll take that as a 'yes'."

He turned back, waving with his hand, signaling Dracmon to follow them. The demonic Digimon grinned happily as he ran up to them. He climbed on Kami's shoulder, holding onto it.

"Just make sure he won't make any mess." hissed MedievalDukemon.

"No prob, bro." Dracmon answered instead, making the knight Digimon sigh.

**xXx**

After several minutes of walking, Kami realized he was indeed far away from home. His home town was located at the Ice Area in the Data Realm. The town was small, and it's inhabitants were a few humans and several Yukidarumon, Moyamon and an IceLeomon, who was the partner of the mayor. He remembered how his parents often planned to move away from Yuki Town to some tropical place, but they never had a chance to. And now, they were gone.

The Heavens Zone was definetly warmer; that was the first thing Kami noticed. Although he got used to the cold Ice Area, he never favored it. The second thing he noticed about the Heavens Zone is that it consisted of several islands floating on clouds, hence it's name. The central and biggest island, which floated above all other, was the one on which the Sky Palace was located. And that's exactly where they were now.

The Sky Palace was a huge palace made from crystals. Even the trees and flowers seemed to be crystalic. The massive wooden gate opened by itself and they entered it. Kami noticed the palace was styled like an europan castle, he saw in his history books, when they learned about the time before the Real World and DigiWorld fused.

"Where's your D-Lock?" asked Dorumon after a while.

"I left it at home." Kami shrugged.

"WHAT?!" Dracmon jumped down from his shoulder. "How could you?! Don't you know that it's a crime to not wear a D-Lock with you all the time? Especially for humans who don't have partners."

"Shut up, Dracmon." MedievalDukemon hissed. "And since when do you care about the law?"

"Heh, since I figured out that humans are pretty stupid." Dracmon sniggered and turned to Kami. "Art cha sceared?"

"Of you?" Kami retorted. "Why should I?"

"Coz yer currently looking at the next ruler of the Dark Area." said Dracmon proudly. This one earned him a glare from both Dorumon and MedievalDukemon.

"Keep on dreaming." Dorumon remarked. Dracmon frowned. He climbed back on Kami's shoulder.

"Don't worry pal. It's not a crime that you don't have your D-Lock." he added.

"Say, do I look worried? I already knew that." said Kami. There was actually no written rule that it's forbidden for a human to go out without his/her D-Lock, but all humans always kept their D-Locks with them.

"Besides, I doubt you'll need your D-Locket for this." added Dorumon.

_'For what?'_ Kami wondered.

Soon, the four arrived to a huge room, filled with tons of books. It was the library of the Sky Palace. And it had only one resident. Wisemon rose his head from the book he was reading and looked at the intruders.

"So, is that the Chosen One?" he asked.

"You knew it?!" Dorumon stared at him in disbelief. "Why haven't you told us?"

"I was told a few moments ago." Wisemon replied and stood up, walking over to them. "The Wishgranters told me everything. Akatsuki Kami, right?"

"Huh, yes." Kami nodded. "Although, I still don't understand what's going on here."

"I will explain you everything. Just don't worry." said Wisemon. "Have you ever heared about Hoshikuzu Asuna?"

Kami thought a bit. He was sure he heared it somewhere, but he couldn't remember it.

"Nope, dosen't ring any bells." he shook his head. Dracmon made an animefall, litteraly falling off Kami's shoulder.

"WHAT?! You gotta be kiddin'!" he said. "Never heared of Queen Asuna? What the heck are they teaching you in your school?"

"Ugh, well..." Kami actually run away from school anytime possible. And when he was at school, he slept during classes. Especially history classes. Wisemon sighed.

"Then I shall start from the very beginning." he said. The lights dimmed and a holographic projection of two worlds appeared next to them.

"Huh, this will be interesting." said Dracmon, leaning on one of the chairs. "Has anybody popcorn?"

The three Digimon and the boy ignored him as Wisemon started with his presentation, followed by visual images.

"As you know, Digital Sanctuary wasn't always like this. Before, it was seperated into two world: the Digital World and the Real World. When the two world merged, the balance was distrubed. The Wishgranters, or more commonly known as DigiGnomes, brought a human, a girl called Hoshikuzu Asuna, the first Queen of DigiSanct, who restored the balance between light and darkness." said Wisemon, as Kami watched the two worlds merge. The image of a shadowed human with long hair appeared.

"Queen Asuna managed to stop the wars between the forces of darkness and forces of light, creating the society was we know it today. She was able to control both light and darkness and that way, she created 14 Crests, each representing a Virtue and a Sin, Light and Darkness. They were intended for her 7 Generals, who would help her to rule over DigiSanct." Wisemon waved with his hand, and Kami saw 14 glowing orbs, which then flew away, dissapearing.

"However, before she could acomplish her plan, a war started. Some humans and Digimon saw her as evil and wanted to stop her reign. Others saw her as a savior and fought against those who rebeled." Kami now saw both humans and Digimon on a battlefield. "It was said that Asuna became corrupted, that darkness spread through her heart. At the peak of the war, she dissapeared, the Crests with her."

Wisemon waved with his hand, returning the light to the room.

"It is also said that she will return, one day, along with her Generals, to rule over DigiSanct and cover it with darkness. We're not sure how, but the only thing we know is that a human will appear, recognized as her descedant and the one who'll inherit all of her power. And then, DigiSanct will be destroyed." Wisemon sighed and looked at the boy, his eyes narrowing. "We asked the Wishgranters to help us find someone who'll stand up against Asuna's descedant and stop him/her before he/she can do any harm to our world. Apperantly, you were chosen."

"I? B-but..." Kami stuttered.

"The word of the Wishgranters is absolute. They know what they're doing, so don't worry." said Wisemon. Kami shrugged. "From now on, you'll live here as the new ruler of the DigiSanct: Yggdrasil. I, Dorumon and MedievalDukemon will aid you."

"Okay. But, what about him?" asked Kami, pointing at Dracmon.

"Yeah, what about me?" added the demonic Digimon.

"You were not supposed to be here at all!" hissed MedievalDukemon.

"Oh, yes I am!" Dracmon stood upright.

"And why are you here?" asked Kami.

"To aid you, Lord Yggdrasil." Dracmon bowed. "As your General of the Forces of the Dark Area."

"Don't trust him. He's merely the General of Liers." said Dorumon.

"Well, I'll become one if Kami chooses to make me one." said Dracmon and looked at Kami. The boy scratched his head, looking at Wisemon, MedievalDukemon and Dorumon for assistance. On everyone's face was a 'don't do that' expression.

"Huh, um, well... I... I need to think about this request." said Kami. "But maybe I should put on some clothes first."

"Yeah, you should." Dracmon snickered. A light flashed and Kami appeared out of it, dressed in a white jumpsuit with blue lines along the collar and edges of the shirt, jacket and pants. He also had a dark blue cape and blue boots.

"Cool!" Kami looked at himself. "How did that happen?"

"As Yggdrasil, you can freely manipulate certain amounts of data." said Wisemon. "So, Akatsuki Kami, are you accepting your duty as the new ruler of the DigiSanct?"

"I am!" Kami nodded.

**TBC...**


End file.
